All I Ever Wanted
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: After Trish's and Dez's date they are starting to get suspicious about Austin and Ally and Trish confront them ,asking why they are spending so much time together lately. Now it's time for Austin and Ally to convince them that they don't like each other. What could ever go wrong with this plan?
1. The Incident

**Here's Another Story I Hope you guys like it. I might not be posting everyday but i am hoping to post another one later today. I am too busy with my Drama but it might be over soon so I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Hey my name is Allison Dawson but all my friends call me Ally. It's easier that way. I am in class right now wishing I could just go and write songs with Austin right now. Austin Moon is my boy-err best friend. We have known each other for like ever. But he's growing on me. I'm pretty confident to admit that.

* * *

"Psst… Ally!" Austin whispers to Ally next to her. "Can I borrow a pencil?"

"Ya sure." I whisper back at him. I hand him a pencil and when our hands touch it kind of shocked me.I dropped the pencil. Our hands touched before but it's never been this awkward with me before. I don't know, maybe I'm thinking too much about it.

Austin laughs. "Are you okay Ally? You're a little jumpy."

"No I'm fine." I respond.

I go back to working in my binder for the next half hour then the bell rings. Austin and I walk out of the classroom together and meet up with Trish and Dez.

"So?" I ask Trish and Dez.

"What?" Trish asks.

"How was your guys' date go last night?" Austin replies.

"Dez took me to the movies and we watched Zaliens."

"Awe." Austin pouts. "How come I didn't know there was a new Zaliens?"

"Because you two are hanging out so much that you don't really hang out with me that much." Dez starts walking.

"How about' to fix that problem we two dudes have a bro's night." Austin suggested.

"That would be awesome!" Dez says.

Austin and Dez both do their signature hand shake. "Wat Up!"

The bell rings and they all walk to class. The teacher explains what they have to do today then start working. The teacher asks the students to partner up and Austin and Dez go together while Trish and Ally go together. Trish and Ally are both talking.

"What did Dez mean by "Because you two are hanging out so much?" Trish asks.

"Because…" I drag out the 'cause 'in a high pitches voice. "We are writing songs together."

"Really? That's all you are doing?"

"Yes. Writing songs is hard too you know."

"Ya I get it, I get it."

Across the room is where Dez and Austin are sitting. They are both writing things down. It is very silent.

"So what's with you and Ally?"

"What do you mean?"

"Okay. You don't have to pretend around me."

"Pretend what?"

"That you are totally not falling for Ally." Dez is very subtle.

"Falling for Ally? Did you walk into a pole or something because she is just my friend? Really good friends."

"Mmmhmmm. Totally, like because you too were out late last night."

"How do you know?"

"Because I went to your house after Trish and my date and your mom said that you were still at Sonic Boom."

"Oh. Ya. We were writing a song together."

"Yes. Because it takes all day to write a song."

"It does." Austin laughs.

The bell rings and everyone walks to Sonic Boom. They are in the cafeteria of the mall. A woman trips Ally and she falls into the pool water fountain and hits her head at the bottom of the fountain. Austin dives in the pool to save Ally. And sets her on the ground.

"Ally wake up!" Austin yells giving her SPR.


	2. It's All Down Hill From Here

Chapter 2: It's All down Hill from Here

Ally wakes up and see's Austin looking down at her soaking wet.

"Ally, are you okay?" Austin asks. Austin holds his hand out for Ally to get up.

"Ya. I'm fine. No worries."

"Okay good, now let's go get dried off."

Austin and Ally walk into Sonic Boom soaked. They walked up the practice room and Ally opens the supply closet and sees that there is only one towel in it.

"Looks like we are going to have to share." Ally shows Austin the one towel. "Is that okay?"

"Ya. Sure." Austin replies.

Ally hands Austin the towel and they wrap each other up together with the towel and go sit on the couch and waited before they were dry before they started writing.

"You're very cold Ally." Austin mentions.

"Sorry. But you're warming me up though." Ally replies.

"Good. I wouldn't want you to be cold."

"Thanks Austin."

"No biggy. Just looking out for my friend. Who's a girl. And wet. And cold. And…" Austin rambled until you couldn't even understand what he was saying because all he did was mumble right then and there which made it really awkward considering we are wrapped around each other and I was practically sitting on his lap.

"Are you alright Austin?"

"What? Never better. Why?"

"Because you were…" I was interrupted by two nosey people walking into the practice room opening the door very fast practically putting a hole through the wall.

"What's going on in here?" Trish announces. Technically trying to get the world to hear her.

We both stand up from our "cuddle".

"Nothing!" Austin says.

"Okay then!" Trish says as they leave the room. "I'll just let you guys at it." I can barely hear her because she is walking down the stairs already.

"What was that all about?" Austin asks.

"I don't know." I say in my high pitched voice.

"Ally?"

"What? Okay. Fine. I'll tell you. Dez and Trish think that we like each other but that is totally not the case."

"Ya! Dez was saying that because we were writing songs all night that we were 'hanging out'."

"I have an idea so they stop thinking that we like each other." I jump.

"What?"

"We have to pretend to like each other!"

I thought this out thoroughly. If we pretend to date and act all loveys Trish and Dez will get off our backs. We will pretend to date. Obviously not when we are writing and alone but when we are around Trish and Dez. I explain to Austin and I hope he thinks it's a good plan or if not then I'm out of ideas.

"Why?"

"So Trish and Dez get off our back about us liking each other."

Austin looks at me confused.

"They will stop bugging us, about us liking each other when we are already dating."

"Okay. I can dig it." Austin smiles and sighs out of relief. "Now they won't bother us."

"Good."

"But what if they ask us about our date?"

"Then we will have to make something up on the spot."

"Okay." Austin holds out his hand. "Will you be my fake girlfriend?"

I grasp his hand. "I will."

Austin and I can hear someone coming up the stairs. Austin pulls me in for a hug.

"Just go with it." Austin whispers to me.

Someone walks in the practice room and it turns out to be Trish.

"What's going on in here?" Trish asks in confusion.

"What?" I say. Austin and I both turn around acting like we didn't hear anyone. We are still hugging. It actually feels kind of comfy so I grab onto him tighter.

"You too…?" Trish stutters. "Are you guys…?" Trish is so happy that she can barely speak. She has this big smile that I haven't seen on Trish since got a huge raise as Austin's manager. Oh and by the way Austin is a famous pop star sensation and I am his song writer. That's why I write songs for him. I get paid for it too. I get paid for doing something I do for fun. Isn't that awesome! Anyways, moving on.

"Austin and I are dating!" I squeal. I give Austin a peck on the cheek. And he kind of blushes a bit.

"That's great news!" Trish yells out loud.

"What's great news?" Dez walks into the practice room.

"This." I say then kiss Austin on the cheek again. Then I decide to hold his hand. I look up at Austin and I give him a little wink and then he winks back at me. Dez starts doing his opera scream.

Dez looks over at Trish. "Are they…?"

"Yep. Austin and Ally are dating!" Trish announces.

"Yay." Dez starts jumping up and down.

"Now why did you guys come in here?" I ask.

"Oh! I forgot my purse." Trish mentions.

"And I just felt like following Trish."

I give Trish a confused look and I just ignore it after by rolling my eyes and smiling.

"Okay! Bye then." Dez says.

"Bye you two love birds!" Trish whispers but still able to hear as she walks out of the room with Dez.

After they are out of the store is when I start talking.

"Wow!" Austin sighs. "That was fun!"

"I know! I love acting!" Ally says.

"Maybe you should be an actress!" Austin mentions.

"Naw. I rather be your songwriter than one of those people."

"Thanks Ally!"

"No problem! Not let's start writing our song!"


	3. That One Moment

**I know you guys think that it isn't good that Austin and Ally are lying to Trish and Dez about them dating when they really aren't but I got a plan so you guys don't worry about and I don't own Austin and Ally and anything that might be recognized.**

* * *

It's been about two weeks since Austin and I have been supposedly been dating. Austin and I have been trying our hardest and I have no clue if Dez and Trish are buying it anymore. But I hope so because if they find out they will be so upset and disappointed and then after they are done with that because they couldn't bear the thought of Team Austin and Ally lost forever they would forgive us and understand.

Austin and I walk into Sonic Boom and we saw Trish talking to Dez who is sitting on the stairs across the store. Then we grab hands as soon as they saw them and sigh in relief.

"That was close." Austin whispers to me.

"Yes." I sigh sadly.

"Hey my fellow best friends!" Dez announces.

"Hey? Dez." I say in confusion. What's wrong with Dez? This is so weird and a little bit awkward.

"Why are you in such a perky mood?" Austin asks.

"Just happy you guys are dating!" Dez replies. "That all."

I laugh awkwardly. "Ya…" There is something seriously wrong with this whole conversation. I'm just thinking about the words Dez said. 'Fellow' and 'Friends'.

"So what have you guys been doing for the past week?" Trish asks.

"Well, we went on a couple dates." I reply. Why is Trish so into mine and Austin's relationship all of a sudden? Maybe it's just because she wanted Austin and I together for a very long time. Maybe this is all going to my head. Too bad we aren't dating or I would take him on a date to the beach and we would of took a long romantic walk on the beach and I would get to see the sunset behind his beautiful blonde hair. Wait, what the heck am I talking about?

"Sorry for the short convo but Ally and I have to figure out a new song." Austin says quickly as I can tell he is trying to get out of this conversation as fast as possible. It was like he was walking on hot rocks and he just wanted to get off of them because it was burning his feet.

Austin grabs my hand and quickly walks off and up the stairs and into the practice room. I just stand in the doorway when he releases my hand. "What's wrong Austin?" I gesture putting my hands polar from each other.

Austin sighs in annoyance and runs up to me and grabs my hand and pulls me into the room and slams the door shut. Honestly in that moment I was feeling sorry for the door because it's been getting such a beating lately.

"What?" I ask madly.

"Do you think there is something fishy going on with Trish and Dez?" Austin asks me.

"No. Do you think they are fighting because I don't think..." I reply.

"No!" Austin interrupts me.

"Then what?"

"I think they are on to us Ally."

"Me too."

"We think too much alike." Austin mentions randomly.

"Ya. Now back to the point." I try to snap Austin back into our actual convocation.

"I think they are figuring out they we aren't dating."

"Me too. How do you suppose we fix this?" Honestly I hope Austin has and answer to this question because for the first time, not to brag but, I have nothing.

"We have to, "Austin pauses. "Act real."

"What? What do you mean? I thought we were pretending that we were dating?" I have no clue what he means by 'act real' I thought that is exactly what we were doing.

"We have to look," Austin stops and can hardly get the next words to come out. Right now I have no idea what he is talking about or what's going to happen next.

Trish walks in and Austin instantly grabs my hips and makes it look like we are dancing romantically. I was so caught off guard. Then we just dance and pretend that we didn't see Trish walk in looking at each other.

"Oooo…" Trish says clapping her hands together in excitement.

Austin and I are staring into each other's eyes. I feel the whole world has disappeared and it's just Austin and I who are left. Just dancing there with his hands on my hips and my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Hello?" Trish jumps beside us making Austin and I release each other.

Wow. That is all I have to say. That felt like the first time I have ever looked into those beautiful brown eyes that were Austin Moon. As we were dancing I felt like nothing can hurt us. That there was only that one person that can make me feel as wanted and needed and loved as anyone can ever do. I had a mix between butterflies in my stomach and nervousness as he had his hands on my hips and my arms around his neck. I felt like I was flying, like I was flying with him. What does all this mean?


	4. Can't Stop Thinking About You

I have been going through this for about three days now. It could never get off my mind. I don't think it will ever get off my mind. It's growing bundling up inside of me like a bid ole hairball. I still can figure it out. Can one moment have an impact on everything that's going on around you? Well, apparently because it's happening to me. And I'm tired of it.

I walk into Sonic Boom at about 10:30am and ready to start my shift. I see an woman walk in looking for something or maybe someone. I decide to help her.

"Can I help you ma'am?" I asks.

"What? Me? Um…" She pauses. "Yes, if you can help find someone."

"I guess I could try."

"I'm looking for Austin Moon. I hear he like to hang out here a lot" Great! Someone who I am trying to avoid now is someone I need to look for.

"Uh… Yes. I know him. He's my best friend." I says proudly because the other side if it is way too scary to think about right now even though I can't stop thinking about that moment we had the other day. Its way too complicated.

"Oh!" The girl laughs. She looks about our age. Which are 19 years old in case you didn't know. "So you know him."

"Yes I do. He is probably at the University Library." Why did I lie to her? She seems so nice and innocent. What's wrong with me? "Actually I don't know where he is."

"Okay." The girl turns around and starts heading out the door.

Before she gets a chance to exit the store is ask her. "Who are you?"

She turns around to face me. "I'm Ann. An old friend of his."

"I'm Ally Dawson." She turns and walks out the door. She looks pretty. Totally not Austin's type. Not that I know who his type is but I know for sure that she is not his. She has dyed red hair but I can tell her natural is brown. Blue eyes and tanned skin. She wears too much make-up. It's like she is trying to prove a point here. Yes, it's Miami, but really? She is pretty because I can just tell if you take away the make-up and the curls she can be pretty.

* * *

Yesterday, I accidentally bumped into Austin at the beach. We talked like normal, obviously not knowing what's going on with me. He wanted to know where I was for the past four days and he wanted to talk to me. Which he did, it was about a new song. Which we are writing together right now.

I figured out what that moment made me feel and how I know what it makes me feel. But, there is no way I can tell anyone. I can't risk everybody knowing including the press. I just don't work that way.

"How about this." He starts to sing.

_You're Always on My Mind,_

_I think about you all the time_

I think for a moment. This looks awfully familiar.

_Let's not talk about it_

_Drama we can live without it_

_Catch a wave if we're bored_

_There's a clock we'll ignore_

I wouldn't mind ignoring the clock so I can spend just a little more time with Austin Moon.

_Find a way around it_

_Hey, girl I can tell it's something_

_Even when you say it's nothing_

He's on to me. What? No way! It's all in my head. Stop thinking Ally!

_When you're playing with your hair_

_Like you just don't care_

I don't technically play with my hair. I chew it when I'm nervous. But, I thought I got over that habit. Guess, it came back after have not seeing Austin.

_I can tell your bluffing_

_Don't take this the wrong way_

_I love the things you do its how you do the things you love_

_But, it's not a love song, not a love song_

_I love the way you get me but correct me if I'm wrong_

It sound like this song fits me and Austin because I love to correct him. When he says or does something wrong (or not the way I do it) I correct him.

_This is not a love song, not a love song_

_I love that you bought the tickets _

_And you don't make me watch a chick-flick_

_We've come so Far_

_Being just the way we are_

We have come so far. We have been best friends for ever. But if am being precise it's about FOREVER! Literally! We have known each other since we were born because we are neighbors.

_If it's not broke don't fix it_

_I can guess the meaning_

_When you don't say what you feeling_

_If you got a broken heart you can punch me in the arm_

_Now that's what you needed_

"That's a really good song!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" he replies.

"Yes. You have been doing better and now even better at your song writing!"

"Wow thanks Ally!"

"Now tell me."

"Tell you what." Austin asks looking confused.

"Who's the song about?"

Austin lifts his eye brows and his eyes widen. "Didn't you hear the lyrics? It's not a love song."

"Yes it is you only put that in it so you could sing it to that special someone. Now who did you write the song for?" I explained. I will sooner than later will get the name of the girl he wrote it for.

It's been a few hours since Austin left and I am sitting on the couch in the practice room thinking about different girls he has had a crush on or dated in the past. I started with me. That was too long ago and we promised that when the time is right we would then start dating. I know it's the totally the wrong time to tell Austin I have feelings for him and anyway there's no way he would anyway. Then I thought of Kira. Heck No! She broke his heart by cheating on him with another guy aka. Dallas. Dallas is a guy I liked but then I found out when he did. Then I thought of the swim suit model. Then thought no. She moved back to Russia for a 2 year modeling contract in Russia she is not coming back anytime soon. And she is way too air headed to date anyone anyway. Austin doesn't have time for that. I couldn't think of anyone. Maybe he is right. It's not a love song.


	5. Is This A Date?

**Spoiler Alert! Spoiler Alert! Spoiler Alert! Trish and Dez find out that Austin and Ally are not dating. I don't know if it will be this Chapter or later on but I will try my best! I don't own Austin and Ally or anything that may be familiar. **

**Austin's POV**

Ally has been acting strange around me lately. She wants to know who the song is about but it's not about anyone. That's why titles it 'Not a Love Song'. I wanted to write a love song that didn't have to be about anyone and there I have it. I'm in class with Ally right now. We are both taking Music Lit. It's my favorite course to take. Not because I'm with Ally, but that too, but because it's about music and songs. This is how I am starting to get better at my song writing.

Ally laughs, "Awe."

"What?" I whisper to Ally who is sitting next to me.

"Professor Staut."

"What about her?"

"She has a moustache." Ally gestures her pointing finger above her lip. I focus on the professor but I don't really see anything. It must be a power that girls see – Super Moustache Sense! I don't know. It's actually kind of creepy. I laugh anyways.

"Am I interrupting you two?" Professor Staut yells at us.

"No. Sorry ma'am we will stop talking." Ally explains.

"Thank-you."

After class Ally and I walk into Sonic Boom holding hands and laughing. We are doing this because Trish and Dez still think we are dating. Which kind of sucks since I hate lying to them and surprisingly enough they believe us. I see Trish sitting on the counter with Dez standing in front of her. I see they are holding hands and laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Nothing" Dez waves his hand to let Ally and I know that it doesn't really matter.

I turn to Ally. "We have been dating for about a month now and I would like to take you out our month-a-varsity. Will you?"

"Yes of course." Ally smiles.

Ally and I hug and we go home and get ready for our 'date' tonight.

**Ally's POV**

Austin actually wants to take me somewhere but I have no idea where. Austin is getting ready next door since that is where he lives. I am getting ready too. I put on some casual make-up, a black tank top and put a jean jacket on overtop, some flower jeans and black-booted high heels.

I head outside and wait on my front porch for Austin to get out of his house. Then I hear his car start up. He must of just put it on command start. Austin comes out of his house. He is wearing his red high tops, red t-shirt and some ripped jeans. Not a big deal. For him anyways.

"Ready to go?" Austin asks me throwing his keys in the air and catching them as he walks over to me.

"Ya. Let's go."

He drives all the way across town. Where he stops and I look out the window and I see a beautiful beach. It's not night time yet but the place he picked was so beautiful. And private.

"Where is everybody?" I ask.

"This is my family's boat house. I go here sometimes."

"Oh. Cool." He walks me inside and it is so spacious. He shows me around.

There are large windows that tint when moon light hits it. Large living room with a fire place and leather couches. There is a large carpet on top of smooth wooden flooring throughout the entire house. In the kitchen was black marble with black and white cabinets with a large two door fridge with –of course- no food in it. Next to it was the dining room with a large table with lights handing from the high ceiling. There were five bedrooms and three bathrooms. In my mind I was like 'Is this a beach house or a mansion because I can't tell the different?'

"Wow!" I say mesmerized.

"I know."

"And you come here a lot."

"Not 'a lot' but when I need some alone time."

"Do you take other girls here for dates?"

"No. You're the first."

I laugh a little.

"Not like this is a date or anything." Austin reassures me.

"I'm kidding." I punch his arm.

**Trish's POV**

"Trish can you come up here?" Dez says yelling at me from the practice room.

"No! I am reading a magazine." I yell back flipping through some pages of her magazine. Then I hear some crashing coming from upstairs.

"Dez?" I yell running up the stairs. I walk in and see candles and rose pedals with a picnic blanket on the floor with a picnic basket on top.

"What's all this?" I hear no response and then realize that Dez doesn't seem to be in the room. Then I am blinded by two hands coming from behind me and covering my eyes.

"Guess who?" A voice comes from behind.

"A handsome guy with red hair and a cute name?"

"You are very correct!" He takes his hands off of her eyes and turns her around. He grabs her hand and brings her to the picnic on the floor.

"What's all this? This is not like you."

"Ah-ha!" Dez shouts. "But it is. Why do you think they call me the 'love-whisperer?"

"I was thought you were going to stop after that whole 'incident'?"

"I did. Except for my friends and my beautiful girlfriend."

"Awe. You think I'm beautiful?"

"No." Dez laughs. I instantly get mad. "I know you're beautiful!"

Oh. Why would he say I was ugly anyway? I'm his girlfriend. And he is my boyfriend. We have been dating for over a month and actually we haven't kissed yet. But I think it's time we do. I grab a remote and turn on some slow music.

"Great idea! Dancing!" Dez stands up and pulls Trish up with her hand. They start slow dancing.

"You're a very good dancer." I say.

"Thank-you."

He dips me and I am meeting his eyes. Here's my chance. I lean in and we kiss.

**Ally's POV**

I have been at the beach house with Austin for about two hours and it's just about to sunset. He grabs my hand and takes me outside

"Come on."

We sit on the bench outside the house that is on the private beach and it's almost sunset.

"Wow look it's about to sun set." I say.

"Yes it is." Austin says in reply.

"I can't believe summer is almost here." I say just to start a conversation.

"I know. No more school for three months!" Austin replies.

"I wonder what I'm gonna do?"

"Me too."

"Austin?"

"What?"

"I must tell you something. There is two ways that this will work out .If I don't then I will probably regret it. But if I do I might also regret it. I don't know what to do. I'm freaking out because then there might be troubles which then leading to complications which can lead to ignoring which then could lead to no more…" I am interrupted by a pair of hands touching my shoulders.

"Ally!"

I look up to see Austin smiling. "What?"

Then out lips touch moving in a slow movement. Then we decide to kiss harder. Then our tongues touch and it feels like magic. His hands on my hips and my hands on his cheeks. We kiss passionately. Then we stop as our eyes are still closed. We release each other. And look into each other's eyes.

"So what is it you would like to say to me?" Austin says with a smile looking into my eyes.


	6. That Special Sentence

Austin and I kissed yesterday and I need to talk to him about it because I am so confused right now. Then I hear a phone call 'Trish'. I answer it and put it on speaker phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Als."

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"There is something or else you wouldn't have called me."

"Okay. You know yesterday?"

"Yes. I know yesterday."

"I mean, what happened yesterday?"

Oh no! She knows. Austin must have told her that we aren't dating. Now Trish is going to kill me!

"I'm sorry Trish. I should have told you. I hate lying to you."

"It's okay Ally!" I can hear laughing from the other side of the phone. She must be okay about us not actually dating. But right now it is so confusing for us.

"It is?"

"Yeah. I love surprises!"

"Surprises?" I didn't know Austin and I not dating was such a huge surprise.

"Yeah! The date! The food! You must have planned it!"

"No Austin planned it. But we didn't plan what happened at the end of our fake date."

"Fake Date!" I hear screaming from the other end of the phone. I see Austin walk in.

"I think we need to talk about that kiss last night Ally!"

"Oh so it's not a fake date, good!" Trish said coming from the other end of the phone but Austin and I never heard her.

"Even though it was a fake date it felt real." Austin said not realizing Ally was on the phone with Trish.

"Uh, Austin…?"

"I know what you're going to say. That, even though we have been pretending to date for a month it felt real."

"Uh,Austin!"

"Yes?"

"Shut Up!"

"Ouch! That hurt I was talking nice things not bad."

"Not that, this!" I grab my cell phone and shove it in Austin's face and he reads 'Trish on Speaker'.

"Oh…"

"Yeah!"

It goes quiet for a few moments. Then hear a scream yell from the other end of the phone. "What? You guys have been faking it this whole time! But, it seemed so real. Why would you trick Dez and me? Or did Dez know? Was he lying to me as well? Was our date last night just a distraction...?"

"No he didn't know!" I yell. "Just come to the store with Dez and we will explain it all." Austin says.

"Fine!" Trish yells one last word before hanging up the phone.

Trish and Dez stop into the practice room while Austin and Ally are standing in the middle of the room. They have very angry looks on their faces. I wouldn't blame them.

"Why don't you sit down guys?" Ally gestures to the couch.

Dez and Trish both plop down on the couch and the same time.

"Why?" Trish asks in annoyance. "Why go through all that?"

"You guys were always on our butt's about how 'you guys totally like each other' and 'you guys have something more than just friendship'." Austin explains.

"And you guys would just hound us every day and we were getting so tired of it." Ally interrupts.

"Oh. I guess this is our fault." Trish looks over at Dez.

"No it wasn't sort of. I thought of it." Ally says.

"It's okay."

"We are really sorry." Austin apologizes.

"Yes, so sorry." Ally apologizes as well.

"We forgive you. But I will have to talk to you Ally."

"About what?"

Trish looks over at Austin and smiles. "Something."

Trish drags Ally out of the room and down the stairs.

"Now you may spill ever deet to me." Trish says.

"HU?" What is she talking about? I have no details. It was a FAKE RELATIONSHIP.

"So I heard that you two kissed last light."

"How did you know that?"

"I was on speaker dummy."

"Oh right. We went to his beach house and we sat on the bench outside and watched the sun set and just talked about what we were doing this summer."

"Yes and how did you guys end up kissing?"

"It doesn't matter." I start to walk away when I am pulled back.

"You're hiding something? Spill! Now! No more secrets!"

"Okay, Okay! I was about to tell him something and I just kept talking about what it could do to our friendship and then he grabbed my shoulders and kissed me."

"What was that something you were about to tell him?"

"That I… I-i-i-i-i-…"

"Speak!"

"That I am in love with him!" I yell hoping Austin never heard me.

"Good. Now go tell him."

"I can't"

"Why?"

"Because we aren't technically dating."

"You don't have to be dating someone to tell them you are in love with them."

"Okay I will."

I walk up the stairs and enter the practice room. I see Austin and Dez talking.

"Um… Dez can I talk to Austin?"

"Sure."

"Alone."

"Okay."

Dez leaves and now it's just Austin and I all alone. I close the door and begin to speak.

"Austin what happened last night…"

"I enjoyed it." Austin interrupts me.

"You did?"

"Yes. I was the one who kissed you anyway."

"Right. Um… Are we dating now?"

Austin cups my face and kisses me passionately and it made me feel like I was flying in the clouds.

"Will you go out with me?"

"I will go out with you, in one condition."

"And what is that condition."

"You have to kiss me again."

Austin kisses me and it was so amazing that it is unexplainable. I hear him say the best sentence ever to come out of his mouth. "I love you Ally."

I respond, "I love you too Austin."

We both speak at the same time. "I'm in love with you."


	7. The Final Farewell

It's been about two weeks since we started dating. And it is the last day of University before summer. Austin and I are so excited. Our last day ever! Our University Courses are the smallest ones we have taken and we started UOM (University Of Miami) right out of high school so we ended before all the others.

Austin and I have decided to move to Los Angeles and get an apartment together. It's a win/win situation because Austin gets to be closer to his fans and closer to more concerts and I get to start my new record label with Ronny Ramones Studio's. And we won't have to move anywhere because our spotlight was where we were living. And since we will be living on a private floor, Paparazzi can't bug us and interrupt our love life. That is until, we step outside. But not too much people care about our relationship so we are all good here. I am just watching the clock in out last course ever to be taken at UOM. Then. The Bell. Rings.

Austin and I grab hands and run out the door. We head to our house to grab our luggage's then head to Sonic Boom where our fair well party is. We walk in, our hands intertwined and hear music playing then we grab drinks and have fun. At the end of the party there is a photo montage of us since we were first friends to now.

"Awe. Thanks so much Mom!" I thank my mom.

"That was very nice ." My mom and dad got a divorce but decided to stay friends and stay close but she kept our last name. It wasn't a terrible break-up. It just got complicated when my moved top Africa for her career. She is a African Animal Biologist.

"Thank-you. Now right before you guys leave I want you guy to know. Be careful out there in that mysterious world of it all."

"We will mom. I love you. Now we got to go before we miss our flight." I hug her and Austin and I go into the cab and drive to the airport. We look behind us looking back leaving Miami and to say Good-Bye.


End file.
